My lucario mate
by theguitarplayer112
Summary: A kid named Luke saves a little Riolu from an abusive trainer and they form a close bond but will they take that bond even further then friendship?


My Lucario Mate

Our story starts off with our main character Luke who was just walking home from work until he heard someone screaming and it sounded like he was also beating a Pokémon up.

"You stupid piece of shit, Riolu! Why can't you do anything right you little queer!?" The person said. Without thinking Luke ran over to the trainer, pushed him to the ground and shouted "Hey you leave that poor Riolu alone!" the other trainer simply looked back at Luke with an angry face "what the hell are you doing!? This is none of your business! It's that worthless Pokémon's fault for losing every battle and for being a little fag queer!" he shouted back "well maybe the Riolu needs a better trainer" Luke said

"What are you getting at?" the trainer said "Give Riolu to me. That way you don't have to deal with him anymore" Luke offered. the other trainer looked back at the Riolu and then back at Luke. He stood up and gave the Riolu's pokeball and said "Here he is your problem now" and just simply walked away. As much a Luke wanted to hunt him down and beat the crap out of him he figured to just leave it at that. Luke walked over to the Riolu. He was beaten up and bruised pretty badly. He picked it up and held him in his arms. "You ok there little guy?" the little Riolu opened its eyes and looked up at Luke and he smiled at the Riolu "Its ok you're safe with me now" the Riolu quickly hugged him close and buried his head into his chest with Luke hugging it back. After they broke the hug Luke stared into the Riolu's beautiful crimson red eyes and said "Come on little guy let's get home and I'll clean you up" with that said Luke began walking to his home with Riolu still in his arms. "Th-th-thank you" the Pokémon suddenly said with Luke shocked beyond words "WOAH! You can talk!?" he said "Yes most of us Riolus and Lucarios can talk" he said "Wow! That's amazing" Luke said in a happy tone "Hehe thank you….master" Luke sighed "Listen Riolu don't call me master ok? I'm your friend now not your master you can just call me Luke ok?" Luke said getting his point across.

"Oh ok L-Luke and thank you for saving me from my horrible trainer." Riolu said gratefully "You're welcome anything to save a Pokémon in need. Now do you have a name?" Luke asked. The Riolu shook his head stating no he doesn't. "Ok how about I name you Rio?" he shook his head in agreement "Oh yes I would love that, Luke" Rio said "Ok Rio it is then. Ok Rio we're finally home" he said as they walked in the front door "Now Let's get you cleaned up shall we from all this dirt and bruises?" Luke said as they walked into the bathroom and he started a warm bath for Rio "Please Luke I would love that" Rio said as Luke placed him into the bathtub and started cleaning him up. As soon as Rio's fur was cleaned of any dirt and bruising Luke dried him off with a clean towel and brought him to the living room and onto the couch "Thank you Luke for cleaning me up" Rio said as he lay on Luke's lap. Luke simply smiled and started petting his new found Pokémon friend "You're welcome Rio and if you don't mind me asking why your old trainer was beating you up? Luke asked "Well he beat me up for a few reasons but the main reason is because….because…" Rio started tearing up but Luke acted quickly and brought Rio into a comforting hug "Because I am gay!" Rio said crying but Luke continued to hug him closely not letting him go "Shh its ok Rio I'm here now." Rio still had tears in his eyes but looked at Luke with a small smile on his face "You're not angry at me for being gay" Rio asked "No Rio of course I'm not mostly because I'm actually gay myself and I know how you feel. I used to be made fun of a lot when I was younger because of my sexuality" Rio was shocked but happy that Luke was also gay and knew how he felt. Rio quickly hugged Luke back to comfort him. Soon the hug broke and Luke broke the silence "Now I think that's enough depressing stuff for one night. It's getting late, do you want to come sleep with me Rio" Rio blushed a little from the offer "oh….yes…I would thank you Luke." with that Luke picked Rio up and carried him up to his room and gently laid down on his bed with Rio cuddled up against his chest "hey Luke can I ask you something?" Rio asked "Sure anything" he said "Do you promise to never treat me like my previous trainer" Rio asked "Rio I promise I will never treat you like your previous trainer did like I said, you're with me now and as long as you are, I will always treat you like my best friend" Rio teared a little in joy from Luke's promise and he cuddled into Luke's chest and simply said "Thank you Luke" and slowly drifted off to sleep "No problem my little Rio" Luke said and also drifted to sleep with Rio in his arms.

It has been 4 years since Luke saved Rio from his abusive trainer and over these 4 years Rio evolved into a beautiful Lucario. Since 4 years have passed Luke and Rio have become really close friends. They were always there for each other and they always supported each other no matter what. Rio never ever left Luke's side. They did everything and went everywhere together. They always played video games together, they enjoyed watching movies together, heck even Luke was allowed to bring Rio to work with him whenever he wanted. He would even go out with him in case Luke ever decided to go out for dinner. To Luke Rio was his greatest friend in the whole world and they couldn't be happier. But during these 4 years Rio never told Luke how he felt for him. At first Rio passed it off as just a simple crush but after some time he realized that he was in love with Luke. He was kind, caring, and loyal and was always there for him. But he was afraid of telling him for a couple reasons. One is that he feared Luke wouldn't feel the same way and the other is that the fact is that Luke was human and he was a Pokémon and thought Luke would never fall for a Pokémon like him but he was dead wrong. Luke did feel the same way about Rio but was also afraid to tell him for the same reasons. "Should I tell him how I feel?" Rio thought to himself. After giving it more thought he decided to tell him his feelings.

After Luke returned home from work he changed into his normal clothes and sat exhausted on his bed. Rio came in and said "Hey Luke can I talk to you about something?" he asked "Sure Rio come and sit next to me." Luke responded. Rio sat next to Luke and he put an arm around his shoulder "Well Luke there is something I need to tell you" Rio said look Luke straight in the eyes "what is it Rio?" Luke asked him. Rio shook a little in nervousness but took a quick breath and began to speak "Luke, we've been best friends for over 4 years now and you've always been there for me when I needed you most, you always made me happy, and you always put me first no matter what happens" Luke started to blush a little from what Rio is saying and tried to hide it "What I'm trying to say is that I….I….." Rio began to stutter from the nervousness "What is it Rio?" Luke asked "I think I might be…falling in love with you….Luke" Luke sat there shocked that Rio confessed his feelings for him but smiled and pulled him into a loving and passionate kiss. A moment later they broke the kiss and Luke said "I love you too Rio. I loved you for the longest time but I never had the guts to tell you" he said pouring his heart out. Rio looked back at him crying tears of joy "Oh Luke I love you so much" Rio said and he pulled Luke in another loving kiss.

After they broke the kiss Rio looked at Luke and asked "Luke will….will you be my mate?" "Oh Rio nothing would make me happier then to be your mate" Luke responded in a happy and loving tone. After he said that they locked into another passionate kiss as Rio started to lift Luke's shirt off and began unbuttoning his pants. After that Luke took off his boxers revealing his massive erection and was pushed onto his bed with Rio on top of him still kissing him and Rio began to stroke Luke's penis causing him to moan in pleasure "You like that don't you Luke?" Rio asked in a lustful tone "Oh yes especially when you do it my love now…." Luke rolled over Rio on his back and now he was on top of Rio "Let's get to some mating shall we? Rio giggled and wrapped his arms and legs around Luke "Yes take me my mate and make me yours and also honey once a lucario mates they mate for life" Rio said in a loving and lustful tone. "Got it anything to spend the rest of my life with the mate that I love. Here we go" Luke said slowly inserting his boner into Rio's tight anus penetrating him until his entire length is inside Rio's hole. They both moaned in both pain in pleasure from the penetration. "Oh Rio I didn't know you were so tight" he said "Well I didn't know you were so big" Rio said they both laughed from that sentence until Luke said "Now Rio honey? Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want me as your mate?" he asked Rio simply held him tighter with his arms and legs "Yes Luke baby I want this. I love you more than life itself and I want to be with you forever…as your mate" he said in a loving tone "well here we go then" Luke said as he began to thrust his penis into Rio's tight anus. With each thrust came a new wave of pleasure for the both of them. Luke began to thrust his penis faster and faster as they both moaned in pleasure. With the increase in speed Luke's penis began to pre inside of Rio "Oh Rio I….love you….so much….I'm not going to…..last much longer" Rio simply stared at Luke and said "Luke yes….take me….make me yours!" he shouted "Rio I….fucking….love….YOU! AHHHH!" with one final thrust Luke rammed his penis into Rio filling him with his warm cum as they both screamed in pleasure from each other's orgasms. Luke pulled out his penis and laid down next to Rio panting from the orgasm "Oh….Rio….WOW!" Rio simply looked at Luke with a joyful smile and wrapped himself around him kissing him lovingly "Oh Luke thank you so much. Now I'm officially your mate and we are one now" he said cuddling against Luke "you're welcome Rio I love you very much" Luke said while kissing Rio's head "I love you too Luke" Rio said as they slowly dosed off to sleep in each other's arms knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together as mates and lovers. THE END


End file.
